xavier_riddle_and_the_secret_museumfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The timeline is a list of years which the Riddles and Brad have gone back to visit: Past *60 BCE they visit Cleopatra. As she was born in 69 BCE, that would make her ~8-9 years old. *1464 they visit Leonardo da Vinci in ep 12a (as he was born ~1452, this would make him ~11-12 years old) *1658 they visit Isaac Newton (earlier affirmed born in 1643) meaning he is ~15 years old) *1692 they visit Johann Sebastian Bach (born 1685) in episode 1a when he is ~6-7 years old. *???? Bach visited for 2nd time (Berby sent them forward) since Bach died in 1750 it would've been prior to then. *1736 they visit Catherine the Great in Germany. As she was born in 1729 she would've been ~6-7 years old. *1743 they visit George Washington who since he was born in 1732 would be ~10-11 years old. *1754 they visit Abigail Adams. Since she was born in 1744, she would be ~9-10 years old. *1773 they visit Alexander Hamilton in St. Croix in the Caribbean. Since he was born in 1775-1757, he would be ~16-18. **1794 they visited Hamilton a 2nd time ("twenty-one years later") *1805 they visit Mary Shelley (born ~1797) when she's ~7-8 years old. *1817 they visit Charles Dickens. Since he was born in 1812, he would be ~5 years old. *1826 in We Are the Bronte Sisters they visit the Bronte Sisters *1827 in I Am Susan B. Anthony they visit Susan B. Anthony in Battenville. As she was born in 1820 she would be ~6-7 years old. Her sister Guelma would've been ~8-9 and her brother Daniel ~2-3. *1830 they visit Florence Nightingale. She was born in 1820, making her ~9-10 years old. *1844 in ep 6a I Am Tomioka Tessai they visit Tomioka Tessai (born ~1837) at ~6-7 years old *1845 they visit Mark Twain. Since he was born in 1835, he would be ~9-10 years old. *1854 is the 2nd visit to Susan B. Anthony in I Am Susan B. Anthony (27 years later) during a vote on a clocktower vs playground. Susan would be ~33-34 while Guelma would've been ~36 and Daniel ~30. *1859 they visit Alexander Graham Bell. He was born in 1847, so he would have been ~11-12 years old. *1860 they meet Marie Owens in Ottawa during I Am Marie Owens. This was before she married, so she would've actually been named Marie Connolly at this time. *1860s is their 2nd visit to Abigail Adams during the Civil War, sometime between 61-65. It's unclear whether she had married John Adams yet since this happened during the war. *1865 they visit Theodore Roosevelt who would've been ~6-7 years old. *1868 they visit Marie Owens who would've been ~14-15 years old. *1870 they visit George Washington Carver. He was born in 1864, so he would have been ~5-6 years old. *1878 they visit the Wright Brothers in Iowa. Wilbur/Orville were born 1867/1871 so they would only have been ~11-12 and ~6-7 years old. *1881 they visit Houdini (born~1874) for 1st time at start of episode 2b when he is ~6-7 years old *1882 they visit Winston Churchill. Since he was born in 1874, that would make him ~7-8 years old. *1884 episode 1b they visit Marie Curie when she is ~16-17 years old (the start of the episode mentions she was born in 1867, which corresponds with her real birth year) **this was 11 years before Maria Salomea Skłodowska married Pierre Curie in 1895, so she wouldn't have changed her name yet) *1886 (though not specified in-show) is the likely year of the 2nd visit to an older Alexander Graham Bell after Berby fast-forwards from the pre-teen version in 1859. **Bell is running a school and helping Helen Keller who he is saying goodbye to.. Alexander first met Helen in July (after being sought out by her father Arthur H. Keller). Alexander had recommended Keller to visit the Boston’s Perkins School for the Blind, which is where he met graduate Anne Sullivan. *1887, they visit Helen Keller. This would be after March fifth, which is when Anne Sullivan arrived at Keller's home to teach her. Specifically Helen learned about water in April, a month later, which is what happens during the episode. Since Helen was born in June 1880, this means she was SIX years (and ~10 months) old, ~2 months shy of her seventh birthday. **Berby makes 2 unspecified time jumps after this: to when Helen learns to read Braille, and when she learns to talk. *~1889-1890 is probably the time during which Xavier steals the train of Nellie Bly to race Berby. *1891 they visit Anna Pavlova. Since she was born in 1881, she would be ~9-10 years old. *???? Marie Curie is visited for 2nd time after a fast-forward. This would've been prior to her death in 1934. She is shown discovering something that glowed green, perhaps 1898 since that is when she discovered radium and polonium. Pierre does not appear. *1898, they visit Zora Neale Hurston. Since she was born in 1891, she would have been ~6-7 years old. *1901 (Xavier says "it's 23 years later") Berby fast-forwards to re-visit the Wright Brothers in a 2nd instance. *1902 they visit Eleanor Roosevelt when she's ~17-18 years old. *1904 they re-visit Marie Owens (this time after her husband died, "forty four years later" in respect to their earlier visit) during her detective career *1904 they also visit Amelia Earhart in ep 12b. She's accurately specified as being born in 1897 at the start of the episode, indicating she is ~6-7 years old when they meet her. *1906 (Xavier says "it's 41 years later") they visit Theodore Roosevelt in a second instance, this time when he's ~47-48 years old. *1907 (Xavier says "it's 16 years later") Berby fast forwards to visit Anna Pavlova for a second time, this time when she's performing The Dying Swan. *1909 they visit Golda Meir, who since she was born in 1898, would be ~10-11 years old *1912 they visit Houdini for 2nd time at end of episode 2b (31 years later he is ~37-38) *1913 they visit Lou Gehrig when he's ~9-10 years old. *1921~1922 after a fast-forward to when Amelia is older, they are in a grounded plane with her. Amelia didn't receive flying lessons until 1921 when she was 24 years old, so it was probably not meant to be any earlier than that. Amelia specifies this was the Canary, a bi-plane she purchased in the summer (~July) of 1921, so it definitely happened after that. Amelia was setting records by October 1922 (her training was over) so it would've been before then. *1923 they visit Julia Child. Since she was born in 1912, she would be ~10-11 years old. *In 1923, they also visit Mary Leakey who since she was born in 1913 would be ~9-10 years old. *1927 they visit Jackie Robinson. Since he was born in 1919, he would be ~7-8 years old. *1928~1931 after a 2nd fast-forward to when Amelia is even older, Xavier says "Berby says it's eleven years later and we're over the Atlantic Ocean". Amelia's first trans-Atlantic flight was in 1928, which was 11 years after 1917, which was 4 years prior to Amelia's flight training, so this math doesn't match up with actual history. *1934+ (could be any time until 1945) they visit Eleanor Roosevelt a second time when she is First Lady, and is already doing her radio show. *1935 they visit Neil Armstrong. Since he was born in 1930, he would be ~5 years old. *1939 they visit Lou Gehrig a 2nd time after Berby fast-forwards 26 years. Although they do not say the year, it can be discerned from his comment about playing Major League for sixteen years, as he is known to have begun in 1923. *1946 Jackie is visited for a second time, at his first baseball game. *~1962 Neil is visited for a second time, this time test flying a plane. Estimated year is due to 26 July 1962 being Flight 64 a test flight of the North American X-15. *1969 they visit Neil for a third time, this time when he landed on the moon on July 20, 1969. Present date references Various statements are made regarding how the past years visit relate in chronological distance to the time the Riddles leave from. These statements are chronicled below. The term "almost" indicates an upper cap on the year it could be, while the term "over" indicates a lower cap on the year it could be. Upper limits *1830 is described as "almost two hundred years ago" by Brad in I Am Florence Nightingale establishing prior to 2030. *1827 is described as "almost two hundred years ago" by Brad in I Am Susan B. Anthony, indicating the episode takes place prior to 2028 *1826 is described as "almost two hundred years ago" by Brad in We Are the Bronte Sisters, indicating that the episode takes place prior to 2027 **1927 is described as "almost one hundred years ago", ALSO indicating that it is prior to 2027. *1923 is "almost a hundred years ago" according to Brad in I Am Julia Child, indicating it takes place prior to 2023 *1891 is described as "almost one hundred and thirty years ago" by Brad in I Am Anna Pavlova, indicating it is before 2021 **1845 is described by Brad as "almost one hundred and seventy years ago", indicating that it is prior to 2015. Exact or middling statements *1870 is described by Xavier as "like a hundred and fifty years ago" in I Am George Washington Carver, indicating it is approximately the year 2020 *in episode 12b I Am Mary Shelley, Xavier says "two hundred years later" (not "over" nor "almost") in respect to people enjoying Frankenstein, which was published 1 January 1818, so this indicates it is EXACTLY the year 2018, at least in that episode (it might be 2019+ or 2017- in other episodes) *when Xavier finds out they were going to 60 BCE, he said it was "two thousand years", indicating it was 1940 if taken literally, though they could've jumped 2000 then another amount. **when Yadina says Cleopatra was born a long time ago, Xavier says "two thousand years to be exact". Since she was born in 69 BCE, that would make the year 1931. This is dramatically different than the other guidelines, indicating that the children may live their childhood across nearly a century. ***collectively, these two problems might also just mean that Xavier is bad at math, or that he doesn't care that rounding off differences to the nearest millenia is NOT "exact" Lower limits *1898 is described as "over one hundred and twenty years ago" by Brad in I Am Zora Neale Hurston. This indicates 2018+ **1878 is described by Brad as "over one hundred and forty years ago" in We Are the Wright Brothers, indicating 2018+ ***1743 was described as "over two hundred and seventy five years years ago", ALSO indicating 2018+ *1817 is described as "over two hundred years ago" by Brad in I Am Charles Dickens, indicating 2017+ *1736 is described as "over two hundred and eighty years ago" by Xavier in I Am Catherine the Great, indicating 2016+ *1935 is described as "over eighty years ago" establishing 2015+ **1865 is described as "over a hundred and fifty years ago" by Brad in I Am Theodore Roosevelt, ALSO indicating 2015+ *1754 is described as "over two hundred and sixty years ago" by Brad in I Am Abigail Adams, indicating 2014+ *1913 is described as "over a hundred years ago" by Brad in I Am Lou Gehrig indicating 2013+ *1882 is described as over 130 years ago by Xavier in I Am Winston Churchill, indicating 2012+ *1860 is described as "over one hundred and fifty years ago" by Brad in I Am Marie Owens, indicating 2010+ *1909 was described as "over one hundred years ago" in 4b, indicating 2009+ **1859 is said to be "over a hundred and fifty years ago" by Xavier in I Am Alexander Graham Bell, ALSO indicating 2009+ *1658 was described as "over three hundred and fifty years ago" in 4a, establishing 2008+ *1805 was described as "over two hundred years ago" by Xavier, indicating 2005+ *1904 was described as "over a hundred years ago" in 12b, establishing 2004+ *1902 is described as "over one hundred years ago" by Brad in I Am Eleanor Roosevelt, indicating 2002+ *1844 is described as "over a hundred and fifty years ago" by Brad, indicating 1994+ *1692 was described as "over three hundred years later" in ep 1, establishing 1992+ *1887 is described as "over a hundred years ago" by Brad in I Am Helen Keller, establishing 1987+ *1884 was also described as "over a hundred years ago" in 1b establishing 1984+ *1773 is described as "over two hundred years ago" by Brad in I Am Alexander Hamilton, indicating 1973+ *1464 was also described as "over five hundred years ago" in 12b establishing 1964+ Non-mentions *I Am Mary Leakey had nobody comment on how long ago 1923 was. Category:Content